fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Lone Planet Productions
BE PREPARED Day 1 Part 1: Disney's Creationauts The Cogs are a devastating enemy. But they can be even more devastating when they get into the wrong hands. That is why I am summoning the Creationauts. A fleet of red and purple starships approaches the famous Disney castle. In response, a squadron of seemingly mutated heroes gets into formation to fight them. One of these heroes pulls out a rapid-fire laser gun and shoots down some Cogs. Another, wielding a lightsaber and a jetpack, soars up to a spacecraft and slices off a turret. One hero even seems to create vehicles out of thin air. Others use these vehicles, fighting off the Cogs with S.H.I.E.L.D. jets, X-Wings, and the like (one is even driving the golf cart from Gravity Falls). They suddenly come face-to-face with the bad guys in charge: '''Thanos', Syndrome, Lord Dominator, Kylo Ren, and Turbo. Realizing that all else is failing, the Creationauts swipe some cards on wrist devices, summoning these heroes:'' *''Moana'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Mr. Incredible'' *''Buzz Lightyear'' *''Dipper Pines'' *''Star Butterfly'' *''Iron Man'' *''Doctor Strange'' *''Rey'' *''Indiana Jones'' The summoned heroes join forces with the Creationauts to fight back against the fleet commanders. As they distract the villains, a hooded figure watches them from the mothership. Maybe you can fight them... But can you fight me? Disney's Aaaand this is the first announcement we're making at this showcase. I think our problem here at Lone Planet is that we never seem to discuss how our games actually work, so you can expect some of more of that this time. Creationauts is meant to be an MMO game, somewhere along the line of Toontown and the more recently cancelled Club Penguin. We have been considering how people felt about these games and how much fun they had playing them; so, we decided to incorporate some elements from said games and blend them in with the construction elements from Disney Infinity. This is how we came up with Creationauts. Part 2: Punch-Out!! Revolution Clips of Little Mac working his way through boxing tournaments are shown. They continuously flicker until a black glove punches through the image of Mac beating Donkey Kong. *''Mac: I've been doing this for years. Came out a powerful champion despite my size. But I didn't expect the game to change.'' We then see his old rival, Sylvester Wyvern, knocking Doc Louis out cold. Mac charges forward and attempts to attack him, but is hauled into jail by his assistants. Then we see Doc Louis in a coma, and his training building abandoned after a few weeks of not paying rent. Mac is taken in by a Hispanic wrestling veteran, Lucille Dijon. *''Lucille: Whatever you expect, change is a big thing in life, and it always will be. You can't stop it... but you can work with it.'' Gameplay videos are then displayed, showing Mac going up against old opponents like King Hippo, Macho Man, Rick Bruiser, and Soda Popinski, alongside new ones. Some of the new wrestling moves are presented as well. Lastly, we see a clip with Mac facing Sylvester in the final battle. *''Doc Louis: The game has changed, Mac. Will you change with it or stay the same?'' The final clip shows a shady figure with broad shoulders and an '80s hairstyle. The spotlights turn on, revealing the Urban Champion, who slips on some boxing gloves and smashes the camera. Part 3: Back to the Hedge A view of the woods is shown, with the animals from Over the Hedge gathering around in a circle. *Verne: Alright guys, we have a new family member. *Hammy: Ooh! Ooh! Could it be a weasel? Or a hamster? An armadillo? Or a bee? *Verne: No, no, no, and no. *Stella: Boy, it wouldn't be such a big deal to jus' tell us, am I right? *Heather: I mean... she's got a point... *RJ:Yeah, I really wanna meet this guy. He can't be THAT bad. A younger-looking raccoon dashes through the hedge, yelling RJ's name and embracing him in a hug. *RJ: ...D-DJ? *DJ: Yeah man, it's me! *RJ: (gets flashbacks of DJ outshining him) Hoo boy... Transition to a night scene *DJ: Listen dude... our family is in danger. Y'know our old settlement in Canada? The human neighborhood is reeaaally crackin' down on the raccoons now. *RJ: I'm not going back. Do you even remember all the bad experiences I had up there? *DJ: Doesn't matter. We need you, bro. *RJ: (pause) ...Fine. Clips are shown with RJ and the other animals planning their trip, getting into wild scenarios, and scheming heists. *RJ:OK, listen here, Verne... you're far from the hedge, in another country, and you see an exterminator. What do you do? Clip shown with Verne whacking an exterminator with a hockey stick. *Verne: Just... stay calm, I guess. We then see RJ and DJ competing to see who can grab the most snacks out of a vending machine. RJ gets three, but DJ comes out the winner, having stolen just about everything. *RJ: Shoot. Day 2 Part 1: Smash Fighters We get a view of a barren cliff at sunset, with a blue figure watching over the seas. *'???:' So this is the Battlefield Realm... where it all began... As he continues to peer forward, we see an electric streak zoom towards him, almost knocking him off the cliff. *'Electric Being:' Oh, don't mind me, Tabuu. I just came from another multiverse, that's all. *'Tabuu:' Who are you? Why are you here? *'Electric Being:' Call me Virus. I was doing some... business in a multiverse parallel to this one. But my enemies sent me through a portal to this place... where I suddenly feel about fifty times wider. *'Tabuu:' Hmmm... you say you've been causing destruction? You are not alone, Mr. Virus. I myself have tried to spread my Subspace dominion throughout worlds, but an insolent blue hedgehog stopped me in my tracks. *'Virus:' Hey... I'll make you a deal. I help you wipe out your enemies, you help me find a way back to the multiverse from which I came. *'Tabuu:' Alright... you've got yourself a deal. (shakes his hand) *'Virus:' So. Where do we go first? *'Tabuu:' Let's try Skyworld... I know a powerful enemy who works there. Part 2: Return to Gravity Falls Time Baby will return in a thousand years... and he's gonna be really, really mad. We catch a glimpse of a futuristic world where the town of Gravity Falls is the only place not affected by the mechanical changes. *'Scientist:' I'm sorry, but Gravity Falls cannot be upgraded like the rest of the world. *'Sorceror:' That's because Gravity Falls is cursed. All the ghosts and monsters that roam these woods? They won't let any of that electronic stuff in here. *'Scientist:' And what about the big baby? *'Sorceror:' ...Time Baby is a force to be reckoned with. He can break the spectral boundaries if he wants to... once he comes back, that is. *'Scientist:' Who's gonna stop him? *'Sorceror:' Well... (flips through a folder on his desk) There is a prophecy stating that ten warriors will rise up and defeat him. Five from the present, five from the past. *'Scientist:' Who are the present warriors? *'Sorceror:' Their names seem to be Maxime Rutan, Sandra Chaffin, Lars Cubicus, Poyo Chong, and Spectra Gonzales. *'Scientist:' And the past...? *'Sorceror:' Sigh, this is gonna be crazy, but... Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, and the Pines siblings. *'Scientist:' Pines... siblings? *'Sorceror:' The twins, Dipper and Mabel... and their brother, Tyler. *'Scientist:' The Pines siblings are a myth. They never truly existed. Weirdmageddon? Didn't happen. *'Sorceror:' That's what the government wants you to think. *'Scientist:' ......why? *'Sorceror:' Because they worship Time Baby and want the siblings destroyed. Especially Dipper. *'Scientist:' Hmm... alright. I'll see what I can do about a time machine. *'Sorceror:' Thank you. Have a good day. (turns around to face three numbered books) ...Could it all be true? Part 3: Luigi's Mansion - Witching Hour Luigi, the green-clad plumber, steps into a dark mansion, armed with a flashlight and the new Poltergust 7500. He hears a booming, yet somewhat quiet voice echoing through the halls. ???: Hello, Luigi! Remember me? I'm Norton -- your old friend from Italy! I wanna play a little game... I've kidnapped Princess Daisy and locked her somewhere in this mega-mansion. Your objective is to find her and defeat me. If you win, you earn this mansion as a prize... but if you lose... (laughs evilly) Footage of the game begins to play. We see Luigi sucking ghosts into the Poltergust 7500, and shooting them out as projectiles against new demon enemies. Then we see his new communications device -- the Screech Pad -- which can be used as a tracking device to find ghosts, as well as the controller for an RC R.O.B. toy for reaching into narrow spaces. It is shown that Luigi now has a friendly Boo companion in the form of McBoo, who can steal objects from enemies and make Luigi transparent for some time. Finally, we get a sneak peek of a resurrected Shadow Queen, now in Dry Bones form and ready to strike Luigi down... Day 3 Part 1: Kirby and the Hourglass Empire We catch a glimpse of the mystical ruler of a desert empire, a sort of cat/snake hybrid wearing a golden crown. Owasia peers out her throne room window towards an army of helmet-wearing soldiers. Some of these troops include fairies from Ripple Star, insects from Floralia, and the Haltmann Corporation's Robobots. Owasia smirks maliciously, looking further to Castle Dedede. "I'm coming home, Dream Land." We then see Kirby in action, inhaling enemies and copying their abilities as usual. Multiplayer gameplay is presented as well, showing Kirby teaming up with old friends like Meta Knight, Ribbon, and Prince Fluff. We are introduced to a new gameplay element, the Century Helmet, which can be taken from defeated enemies to upgrade each character's powers. An augmented Arrow Kirby can shoot fiery arrows, Sword Kirby is equipped with a broadsword, etc. Lastly, Kirby's newest form, Paradox Kirby, is shown off. In this form, Kirby can inhale enemies and spit them out to alter portions of reality, finding hidden areas in the process. He can also rewind or fast-forward the contonuum to solve puzzles. Part 2: Silver Spurs Omicron - Echoes of Disaster First, we see clips from all of the past movies and video games in the Spursverse, before a black glove punches through the frame, teasing Oiram. Then, gameplay footage is shown. We see heroes like Mario, Sonic, Dipper, Gumball, and others venturing throughout dimensions. Some clips depict the new elemental functions; certain power-ups upgrade different abilities while weakening others. For example, if Mario grabs a Fire Flower, his fire-based abilities gain more power, but they get weaker if he uses an Ice Flower. We see the return of some rarely seen power-ups, like the Spike Top Shell, Volt Mushroom, and the Magic Flower. A new power-up, the Minokawa Mango, allows its user to absorb light from lamps, torches, etc., and release it in a darker area so they can see more clearly. Characters in their Minokawa form also have sword-like wings they can use to fly as well as fight enemies. Category:Presentations Category:Subpages